


Pretty Kitty

by deathtouchwlw (deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Play, Established Relationship, F/F, Mentions of Sex Toys, Oral Sex, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouchwlw
Summary: Femfeb 2019 | Shortficanon requested brigitte / widowmakerBrigitte's apartment doesn't allow pets, but she still has a kitty waiting for her at home...





	Pretty Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

Carefully balancing the paper bag of groceries on her hip with one hand, Brigitte used her other hand to fish in her pocket for her keys. She pulled them out and sifted through them; the mailbox key, the storage cage key, her cat keychain with its enamel charm of two kittens hugging, and her apartment key. As she approached her door, she noticed a small package sitting on her doormat.  
  
Brigitte ordered almost everything, besides food, online. She was used to things showing up at her door pretty much every day after work. She tried to remember all the things she had ordered recently… a new fine tipped soldering iron to replace her old one, a pair of fuzzy socks that were too cute to deny, a toy for her cat, and a few sweatshirts that had been on sale.  
  
She bent down, still balancing her groceries, and picked up the box. It wasn’t very big. Not big enough to be the soldering iron or clothes. The socks maybe, or… ah! The new cat toy!  
  
Somehow, Brigitte managed to unlock the apartment door with her hands full. “Hellooo,” She called out to her cat who was somewhere around here. “Pretty kitty, I’m home.”  
  
She took the groceries to the kitchen and set them down on the counter. There was nothing that needed to be refrigerated so she left them there and wandered deeper into her apartment, not that her place was very big. The main living room, a small kitchenette, her bedroom and a small bathroom. That was it.  
  
She had a pretty decent job as a mechanic for construction vehicles like cranes, excavators, and bulldozers. She made good money and all, but she was still paying off her college loans. Since she didn’t exactly have a roommate to split the bills with, her apartment was somewhat humble.  
  
Her bedroom door was ajar, and Brigitte pushed it further open as she stepped inside. She set her keys on the corner of her dresser, the same place she always put them, and spotted her cat curled up in bed. Her heart beat a little faster in her chest seeing how cute she was cuddling the comforter. She was very tempted to get out her phone and take pictures. Instead she went to climb into bed and stroke her kitty’s soft hair.  
  
“Did you miss me, Amélie?” Brigitte asked, if only to quickly add, “Because I missed youuu.”  
  
Amélie squirmed and made a face as Brigitte leaned in to pepper her nose and cheeks with kisses. She might seem standoffish to someone else, but Brigitte knew by now that she loved the attention. She liked being Brigitte’s pretty kitty.  
  
Okay, so, Amélie wasn’t really a cat. Despite the fuzzy black ears clipped into her hair and the bushy black tail she wore, she was very much a human. Brigitte’s apartment building had a pretty strict policy regarding pets. Absolutely none were allowed. Not even ones that could be contained in terrariums like hamsters or turtles.  
  
Brigitte, being the determined girl that she was, wanted a cat anyway. So, she went online, and she looked, and she met this gorgeous woman who was way too good for her. Stunningly beautiful, the body of a dancer, long dark hair and bright golden eyes. She liked to pretend to be a cat sometimes, that was no big deal. People were in to that kind of thing. Brigitte was into that kind of thing.  
  
It wasn’t just about the sex, either, though they did have some interesting sex. There were times when Amélie did this for other reasons. Times when being a human was too hard and she just wanted to stop for a while. Times when she wanted someone to take care of her, to not expect anything from her, to love her and kiss her and call her cute and that was that.  
  
Brigitte was more than happy to oblige. She hadn’t realized she was getting herself a kitty who could sometimes be haughty, but she didn’t mind. She loved Amélie just the same no matter if she was feeling sweet and cuddly or not.  
  
“Hey look at this! A toy came in the mail for you,” Brigitte said, brandishing the box for Amélie to see.  
  
She began unpacking  it, tearing through the tape like it was nothing. She set aside the plastic packing pillows filled with air and took out the second box inside. The box was tall, purple in color, with a picture of the toy on the front. She liked getting Amélie black toys to match her ears and tail but this one only came in pink or purple. Purple was second best.  
  
“A rechargeable, extra powerful, 10 function, waterproof wand vibrator,” Brigitte read aloud. She gave the box a little shake but whatever was inside was packaged neat enough not to rattle. “What do you think, want to play with it?”  
  
Amélie raised a disinterested eyebrow. She reached out, took the box from Brigitte’s hands, and tossed it aside. It bounced off the bedspread and landed right on the floor. She didn’t like to talk when she had her ears on and tail in, so she used actions rather than words, and these actions spoke very loudly.  
  
“Hey! Naughty kitty! Don’t throw things,” Brigitte scolded her. Despite the bad behavior, she reached out to wrap a muscled arm around Amélie’s shoulders and pull her in closer for cuddles. “What’s gotten into you, huh?”  
  
She let herself be cuddled for a moment but then Amélie reached out for the waistband of Brigitte’s work pants, tugging at the button until it came undone. Ah, so that’s what this was about. Brigitte should have known.  
  
“Are you hungry, is that it?” She asked, already moving to do the work of sliding her pants off. “Want something to eat?”  
  
Brigitte got grumpy when she was hungry too, so she could definitely relate. She’d never known a cat not to beg for food when it was just about feeding time. Usually when she came home from work, she did let Amélie eat her out. It wasn’t a strict routine or anything. Sometimes they got side tracked by other stuff. Apparently, it was routine enough that this was what she wanted right here, right now, and no toys would suffice.  
  
When Amélie nodded her head, the twin bells strung through the black ribbon around her neck chimed softly. She sat back like a good little kitty and waited. Though the tail between her legs pooled lifelessly on the bed spread, Brigitte knew that if Amélie could move it, it would be twitching with anticipation.  
  
Brigitte smiled and pushed her pants down to her ankles and kicked them off, out of the way, on to the floor. She slid her panties off next, not bothering with her shirt or socks because she knew Amélie wouldn’t be patient enough for any more disrobing. When she was sufficiently naked from the waist down, she moved to relax back against the headboard among the soft pillows there.  
  
“Okay, pretty kitty, it’s all yours. Come and get it.”  
  
Brigitte had her knees bent, feet planted flat on the sheets, and her legs spread wide. It was an open invitation to Amélie who crawled on all four between those spread legs and settled in. She got comfortable, laid down on her stomach, and buried her face in Brigitte’s warm, wet pussy.  
  
Brigitte closed her eyes and leaned back. She knew from experience that they might be at this awhile. Amélie liked to take her time. She was in no hurry to make anyone come, she just wanted to enjoy the taste and simple pleasure of lapping and licking like the little kitty she was.  
  
She used more than just her lips and tongue, she put her whole head into it, nodding up and down as she lapped at Brigitte’s sensitive flesh. She was unabashed, didn’t care if her face got messy, and she made happy little noises as she licked. Brigitte relaxed into it. The occasional flick of Amélie’s tongue over her clit sent a jolt of pleasure through her that made her muscles twitch and jump involuntarily but she mostly stayed still and let Amélie have her fun.  
  
She whispered soft sweet nothings under her breath. She told Amélie that she was a good girl, or a nice kitty; encouraged her and spurred her on. She knew how much her cat liked to be praised, saw the way she preened under the attention and appreciation. Brigitte never withheld any from her, always lavishing Amélie with words of love and encouragement.  
  
She was starting to feel good and excited, wet with her own juices and Amélie’s saliva. A hot pulse of pleasure was thrumming through her, building slowly but surely. Brigitte reached down to thread her fingers through her kitty’s soft hair. Amélie usually wore it up in a tight ponytail, not so different from how Brigitte wore her own brown hair. However, with her ears and tail came the soft tousle of hair loose down her back.  
  
“Can you be a good girl and make your owner come?” Brigitte asked, finding herself a little breathless as she spoke.  
  
Amélie didn’t always take direction. Cats were fickle creatures, after all. You couldn’t train them like dogs. Today it seemed she was going to be a good kitty and she focused her attention on Brigitte’s clit. She licked it, circled it with her tongue, teased it again and again. Her eyes were blissfully closed as she worked. She loved doing this. Brigitte loved doing this too.  
  
Brigitte could feel her own muscles flexing involuntarily; tensing in anticipation. She tightened her grip on Amélie’s hair but made sure she wasn’t pulling in a way that would hurt. The hot pulse of pleasure thrumming through her burned even hotter, undulating with the beat of her heart, consuming her with how goddamn good it felt.  
  
She lost track of what she was saying entirely, but kept on speaking, muttering things like ‘yes’ and 'good’ and 'just like that’. Quiet moans punctuated her words. She was breathing heavy, gasping for clean air while her body burned hot. Her voice went high, and soft, and frantic.  
  
Amélie’s tongue brought her right to the edge and then pushed her over it. Her orgasm blossomed between her legs, a hot surge of delicious satisfaction. She stilled entirely, breath caught in her chest, words stuck in her throat. It washed over her, through her, made every inch of her feel good.  
  
Amélie kept on licking her until she was through, past the quiet aftershocks of pleasure, and into the realm of oversensitive sweetness. Brigitte’s muscles all relaxed at once and she sank back against the pillows with a low sigh.  
  
“Okay, kitty,” She breathed. “That’s good.”  
  
Although it didn’t seem like she really wanted to pull away, Amélie did as she was told. She moved back and then sat up. She used her fingers to wipe away any wetness from around her mouth and down her chin, and then she licked her fingers clean.  
  
Brigitte groaned with pleasure, another hot rush of delight sent right between her legs. She had to close her eyes for a moment and collect herself. She was still catching her breath after all. When she opened them again, Amélie was sitting there waiting for her, expecting attention.  
  
“You want to play with your new toy?” Brigitte asked, more than ready to return the favor. She stretched out her legs in front of her, laying in a more comfortable position.  
  
Amélie looked thoughtful for a moment, but then went to curl up on the bed by Brigitte’s side. She laid her head in her lap, nuzzling into her thigh. Aw. She just wanted to be pet, that was all. Brigitte stroked her fingers through Amélie’s soft hair.  
  
They could play later.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking femslash february suggestions year round  
> send requests or prompts ➝ [here](https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch)  
> femfeb '19 masterpost ➝ [here](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/post/182484342728)  
> follow me on twitter ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)  
> thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆


End file.
